Noboru Gongenzaka
Noboru Gongenzaka ( Gongenzaka Noboru), known as Gong in the Dub version, is a character of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V ''anime. He is Yūya Sakaki's old friend who attends Maiami Second Junior High School. He Duels using the "Non-Action" or "Steadfast" style, which means that even if he competes in an Action Duel, he refuses to search for Action Cards, standing firmly in the same spot. He is one of the Lancers. Appearance While a teenager, Gongenzaka is a very large in his overall frame, being easily equivalent in height to some adults. While having a fairly round face, he is stockily built and rather muscular. Gongenzaka has black hair styled as a large pompadour, restrained by a red bandanna (possibly his previous sash from his youth), and his nose is somewhat redder than the rest of his face. His cheeks have a constantly "blushing" appearance. Gongenzaka appears to wear a Maiami Second Junior High School jacket (albeit one that is more of a vest) over his closed white coat with a golden trim and buttons, and white pants. Gongenzaka wears a white sash crossed over his back, tied at the left shoulder. He briefly replaced it with a black one that was given to him by his father during his Duel with Gen Ankokuji, but wore his white one again after Yūya retrieved it for him and the black one was torn. Gongenzaka wears heavy sandals rather than shoes. In his youth, Gongenzaka had shorter hair, wore a less elaborate coat under another short-sleeved one, as well as a red sash, and did not wear his bandanna. Personality Gongenzaka is generally somewhat gruff and proud. He has a short temper and is easily angered or antagonized, but despite this he generally speaks politely. In accordance with his speech pattern of referring to himself as "this man, Gongenzaka", he often makes statements regarding himself and his fellows as "men". Gongenzaka is extremely loyal to his friends, encouraging the You Show Duel School students to believe in Yūya when Yūya was accused of Yūto's crime and reacting with shock when Yuzu revealed that she'd doubted Yūya. Despite his pride, Gongenzaka is not above requesting aid nor congratulating his opponents, and has demonstrated a willingness to sacrifice himself in order to allow a team victory. After his draw with Yaiba Tōdō, Gongenzaka's outlook on his own strength changed. He claimed that his pity for Yūya due to the bullying Yūya suffered after Yūshō Sakaki's made him weaker, and that Yūya's for him if Gongenzaka couldn't make it into the Maiami Championship was disrespectful. He isn't particularly interested in entertaining audiences, as shown by his frequent irritation by Dennis' antics and reluctance to accept Gallager's invitation to participate in Riding duels or be a narrator. History Past Gongenzaka and his friend Yūya Sakaki were in a park one day, discussing Gongenzaka's tendency to not use Action Cards. Gongenzaka replied that there was always a chance that the card couldn't help him out, though Yūya protested that it was more exciting. Gongenzaka replied that he would believe in his Deck rather than in Action Cards. After the disappearance of Yūshō Sakaki and Yūya's subsequent bullying, Gongenzaka supported Yūya, protecting him from bullies, even though on one occasion, the bully was a senior member of his own Dojo. The two of them Dueled several times throughout the years, but they never once had a serious Duel. Gongenzaka also often arranged for Yūya to Duel against members of his Dojo. Xyz Arc Pre-Maiami Championship Gongenzaka and Yūya Sakaki were engaged in a Duel in You Show Duel School to recruit future students. As Gongenzaka called out to Yūya to Duel in a one-on-one match, he boldly made a stage performance. Gongenzaka irritably yelled at Yūya to play seriously, but before their Duel could progress any further, the Solid Vision system was damaged, ending the Duel with no conclusion. He scolded Yūya after the Duel, pointing out that those watching the Duel didn't laugh with Yūya, but at him, reminding Yūya about how his father made audiences smile with his Dueling. When Nico Smiley arrived, offering to replace the school's Solid Vision system if Yūya Dueled Strong Ishijima, Gongenzaka stated that what was important about the situation were Yūya's feelings, noticing then that Yūya had disappeared. They later arrived at the Duel, witnessing Yūya's entrance and his immediate running off on his "Performapal Hip Hippo," something that Gongenzaka disapproved of, along with his dodging of Ishijima's attacks. Yūya's mother, Yōko Sakaki assured Gongenzaka that this was Yūya's way of fighting. He was quite surprised when Yūya performed a Pendulum Summon and even more when the monsters he'd Summoned were enough to defeat Ishijima. Afterwards, when Yūya and Yuzu Hīragi Dueled in an exhibition match of Pendulum Summoning, Gongenzaka, much to his annoyance, was regulated to operating the new Solid Vision System. Despite Yūya failing to Pendulum Summon at all, Gongenzaka, after Tatsuya stated his belief in Yūya and his Pendulum Summoning, encouraged Yūya to master it. He assisted Yūya in doing so, going through 291 Duels before Yūya was finally able to Pendulum Summon successfully again, and tearfully congratulated Yūya for succeeding. Around a week later, Gongenzaka was in the middle of his morning run when he noticed three suspicious individuals lurking around the You Show Duel School. He confronted them, and was shocked to learn that Yūya had apparently attacked and hospitalized Shingo Sawatari. Gongenzaka vehemently denied that Yūya would do such a thing during the entire confrontation, encouraging the You Show Duel students to believe in Yūya as well. When Leo Corporation Chairwoman Himika Akaba proposed three Duels between students of both schools, Gongenzaka eagerly volunteered, only to be replaced by Sora Shiun'in, who pointed out that Gongenzaka technically isn't a student of You Show Duel School. Gongenzaka watched Yūya and Yuzu's Duels with the LDS students. When Yuzu lost, he tried to motivate Sora to win the third round. However, Sora had Gongenzaka take his place in the last Duel. Gongenzaka squared off against Yaiba Tōdō, the LDS' Synchro Course representative, who immediately performed two Synchro Summons on his first turn, Summoning "X-Saber Souza" and "XX-Saber Gottoms". He destroyed Gongenzaka's "Superheavy Samurai Kabuto" and reduced him to 1500 Life Points. Gongenzaka brought out his ace monster, "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei", on his next turn and destroyed "Gottoms". Yaiba brought out another "Gottoms" on his next turn and powered it up with an Action Card, forcing Gongenzaka to use "Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit" to protect his monster at the cost of lowering its DEF and taking piercing damage that reduced him to 100 Life Points. When Yaiba went for his second Action Card, Gongenzaka allowed him to grab it, refusing to go against his Dueling philosophy. Yaiba then used the effect of "Gottoms" to send the rest of the cards in Gongenzaka's hand to the Graveyard. Despite this, Gongenzaka was able to draw a monster that powered up the DEF of "Big Benkei" and allowed it to destroy "Souza," only for Yaiba to revive it and call out a third "Gottoms". He proceeded to attack, attempting to destroy "Benkei" via an effect, allowing Gongenzaka to reduce his monster's DEF to 0 and activate the effect of "Superheavy Samurai Soulbreaker Armor" to wipe Yaiba out. Yaiba was able to block the damage, forcing Gongenzaka to use "Superheavy Samurai Soulbang Cannon" to end the Duel in a draw. He expressed regret to Yūya that he was unable to win the Duel, but Yūya reassured him that it was thanks to Gongenzaka that they had a draw. After the events involving LDS, Gongenzaka began training himself physically at his family's dojo by pulling up a boulder over the edge of a cliff and standing under a waterfall. However, he didn't think that this training was enough. He later went to Leo Duel School to seek out Yaiba for assistance. The two later had a practice Duel on a shore platform, but Yaiba had to leave partway through. Gongenzaka set himself up so that he had but a single win until he could enter the Junior Youth Championship. After that, he didn't Duel properly until he could Duel Yūya for Yūya's fourth Duel to enter the Junior Youth Championship, putting them in even positions. Gongenzaka chose the "Sword's Graveyard" field that he'd Dueled Yaiba on to Duel Yūya on. He refused to let Yūya have pity for him and be distracted during their Duel, and he brought out "Benkei" on his first turn. Yūya, in response, raised the ATK of his "Performapal Silver Claw" to the point that it could defeat "Benkei", but Gongenzaka was able to protect it. On his next turn, Gongenzaka showed off the fruits of his evolution by Synchro Summoning "Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo", much to the shock of everyone watching. "Susanowo" retained the effects of "Big Benkei" to attack with its DEF while in Defense Position, and it cuts Yūya's Life Points in half with one stroke. Just then, Gongenzaka's father declared that Gongenzaka had lost for stealing the techniques of another Duel School. Gongenzaka explained that he requested instruction from Yaiba, despite the pain he'd been put through. He continued to drive Yūya back, even using the effect of "Susanowo" to access the Spell Cards in Yūya's Graveyard, until Yūya was able to make a comeback with his recently-acquired Fusion Monster, "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", something that Gongenzaka had no knowledge of. Even so, Gongenzaka's defense managed to withstand all of "Rune-Eyes'" attacks, and allowed him to set himself up for a win on the next turn. But, trusting in his skills, Yūya was able to find an Action Card to activate his "Dangerous Draw" Trap Card, gambling that he'd be able to draw a card to win. He was able to bring out another new Fusion Monster, "Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", and its effect allowed it to deal the winning damage after destroying "Susanowo". Gongenzaka reassured Yūya afterwards that he still had a chance to enter the Junior Youth Championship, and admitted that he was glad that he had been able to push Yūya as far as he did. The two shook hands, though Gongenzaka got emotional afterwards and tearfully embraced his friend. Maiami Champioship Successfully qualifying just before the deadline, Gongenzaka arrived at the tournament venue to find Yūya butting heads with Gen Ankokuji again. Gongenzaka held Ankokuji back, and Ankokuji walked off, promising to crush Gongenzaka. Entering separately from his friends (due to being part of the Gongenzaka Dojo), Gongenzaka learned that Gen would be his first opponent. Round 1 Gongenzaka and Ankokuji faced each other as the first match of the second day. Before the match, Gongenzaka meditated and vowed to defeat Ankokuji. His father agreed, giving Gongenzaka a black sash to wear before the match. Gongenzaka showed his back to Ankokuji in a show of dislike (and to show off his new sash) before the match. Ankokuji revealed that he'd placed Yūya in danger, causing Gongenzaka to panic and desire to finish the match quickly. He attempted to bring out "Susanowo" early, but Ankokuji took control of Gongenzaka's Tuner monster. Ankokuji commented that Yūya and Gongenzaka's monster had both betrayed him, causing Gongenzaka to panic further until Yuzu told him that Yūya was fine and his father reminded him that a Steadfast spirit was more necessary now than ever. Believing that Yūya would return, Gongenzaka faced Ankokuji's next attack proudly, at the cost of taking 3500 damage and being pushed to the edge of a cliff from the attack of his own "Big Benkei", which Ankokuji had stolen with "Battleguard Mad Shaman". Gongenzaka was able to survive with the effect of his "Superheavy Samurai Glove" and reduce the ATK of Ankokuji's "Mad Shaman" to zero, physically karate-chopping through the spike on "Mad Shaman's" hand himself. Yūya arrived and threw Gongenzaka his old sash, which Gongenzaka donned to replace the torn black one. He brought out "Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo" on his next turn and boosted its DEF to the point that it could wipe Ankokuji out in one attack, as he'd promised to do earlier. Yūya congratulated Gongenzaka afterwards, apologizing for being late. Gongenzaka watched the subsequent Duels of the day; including Yūya's Duel against Shingo, where he noted that Yūya was still going strong despite being pushed into a corner, and Sora's Duel against Shun Kurosaki. Having not been privy to any of the events regarding Shun, he had no idea what Shun referred to when he described a battlefield. After Shun's victory and Sora's subsequent hospitalization, Gongenzaka was informed of the events that had occurred involving Shun and Yūto, who he learned had been the man who had attacked Shingo. He was shocked that Yuzu hadn't mentioned the subject before, but ended up confused as to what was happening given the conflicting info provided by Yuzu and Yūya's experiences with Shun and Masumi Kōtsu's claim that Shun had always been an LDS student. They heard a commotion in the hospital and realized that Sora had escaped. The trio split up to look for him, Gongenzaka heading for the harbour. Round 2 Two days later, Gongenzaka was delighted to see that Yūya had recovered from his coma, and hugged him. He watched Yaiba Duel against Isao Kachidoki, and was shocked when Isao defeated Yaiba using brutal physical assault. His next Duel was against Yūzō Tanegashima, a Duel that he won blindfolded. He then watched Yūya's Duel against Isao, and was stunned again when Yūya used "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" to defeat Isao. Battle Royal Gongenzaka went off by himself when the Battle Royal started, punching through the ice to uncover a Pendulum Card necessary to advance. He was lured by Olga further into the Iceberg Area and she explained that she was a Synchro user and challenged him to a Duel. They were about halfway through their contest when Yuzu accidentally fell on Olga, having topped over a nearby cliff. When Yuzu's opponent, Halil, arrived, Yuzu and Halil automatically joined the Duel according to the Battle Royal rules, with Yuzu paired with Gongenzaka. Gongenzaka saved Yuzu from a Duel ending attack at the cost of most of his Life Points and then brought out "Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji" to destroy his opponent's Spell and Trap Cards, which gave Yuzu one of her Pendulum Cards back. His attack on Halil's Fusion Monster backfired, causing him to be knocked out of the Duel, but he still collected a Pendulum Card as his winnings when Yuzu was able to defeat both Halil and Olga in a single turn. The two parted ways, Gongenzaka heading to the Jungle Field where he found Teppei Tairyōbata lazily watching Michio Mokota Dueling Halil and Olga. He bet a Pendulum Card to Duel Teppei, but the pragmatic fisherman refused to Duel Gongenzaka unless he had five Pendulum Cards. Gongenzaka was furious at Teppei's cowardice and left for the Ancient Ruins area, where he ran into Mieru Hōchun, who had come to watch Yūya in person. They both saw Yūya Dueling three mysterious Duelists with "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon," in the same berserk state that he'd been in when he Dueled Isao Kachidoki. Gongenzaka held Mieru back from going to Yūya, wondering if that was really him, but when he saw Yūya going to where Shun Kurosaki was Dueling, Gongenzaka took action, saving Yūya from a collapsing pillar and restraining him as he began to thrash around. He ordered Mieru to go and get help, and Mieru enlisted Michio and Teppei's assistance in moving and restraining Yūya. Gongenzaka was shocked to hear that there was apparently another soul within Yūya and a darkness overpowering them both. Yūya eventually calmed down, and when he woke up, Gongenzaka explained to him what had happened. Gongenzaka later heard Yūya's vow to keep true to his ideals, and he smiled at the thought. He later thanked Michio during breakfast for helping Yūya recover, though this prompted a jealous Mieru to run away. Gongenzaka and Yūya later split up with Teppei and Michio, deciding to account for all of the Duelists in the Battle Royal due to the invasion and their inability to use their Duel Disk's communication functions. They ran into Dennis Macfield, informing him of the invasion and Dennis told them that Yuzu, who he'd beaten in a Duel, had said that she was going to the Iceberg Area, though they didn't find her there. Parting ways with Dennis, they went to the Ancient Ruins area where Shun had been Dueling, but there was no one there either. Finally, they found Sora Dueling Hikage in the Volcano Area, and they voiced their anger at his methods, but Sora ignored him. The duo then saw who they believed to be Yuzu Dueling members of the Obelisk Force, and they witnessed the sealing of Hikage, Michio, and Teppei into cards. Gongenzaka left Yūya with Sora and he went to assist "Yuzu". Taking the 2000 LP penalty, Gongenzaka Pendulum Summoned monsters whose effects he used to add Shingo's "Pendulum Monsters" to Shun's hand, allowing Shun to win the Duel. He and the others later witnessed the inconclusive end of Yūya's Duel with Sora, and the arrival of Reiji Akaba afterwards, and Serena revealed to them that she wasn't Yuzu. Reiji revealed to the assembled Duelists, who he appointed as Lancers, that he had known that the Obelisk Force would invade and that he had them intercept them. Gongenzaka learned that Yuzu had acted as a decoy for Serena, and that the Obelisk Force had been pursuing her. Yūya then challenged Reiji to a Duel, and Gongenzaka explained to Mieru and Dennis about Reiji's strategy and his previous Duel with Yūya. He was excited when Yūya Fusion Summoned "Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon." Synchro Arc After the Duel concluded, Gongenzaka and the rest of the Lancers returned to the stadium where Reiji and Himika cancelled the Maiami Championship to reveal the Lancers' existence to the world. After that, his father requested him to have a serious match to test his resolve, which presumably resulted in him getting several injuries. The next day, Gongenzaka and Yūya went to LDS to meet with the Lancers. On the way, Yūya inquired him about his wounded face. Once they arrived, Reiji announced his plan to go to the Synchro Dimension to seek allies, and that their Duel Disks were upgraded to let them travel across dimensions. Upon arriving at the Synchro Dimension, the Lancers were split, and Gongenzaka ended up with Dennis. Gongenzaka wanted to look for Yūya, but Dennis was more focused on entertaining the people of the City, much to his displeasure. Dennis suggested that they have a "Hero vs. Villain" Duel with Gongenzaka as the villain. Gongenzaka reluctantly accepted. Out of annoyance that Dennis wasn't taking his job as a Lancer seriously and that Dennis "lit him on fire", Gongenzaka demanded to be the Hero. Gongenzaka quickly Summoned "Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji" and equipped it "Superheavy Samurai Soul Double Horn" and "Superheavy Samurai Soul Shine Claw" to strengthen it. He brought Dennis to 100 LP, but he countered with a combination of "Performage Trapeze Magician" and "Performage Mirror Conductor" to weaken Gongenzaka's monsters and reduce his LP to 600. Gongenzaka Summoned "Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo" to get rid of "Mirror Conductor" and use Dennis' "Performage Hurricane" against him. "Susanowo" destroyed "Trapeze Magician", winning Gongenzaka the Duel. Afterwards, he and Dennis were approached by Gallager. Gallager took them to an alley, and Gongenzaka refused to go any further, wanting to search for Yūya, until Dennis pointed out that they were fulfilling their mission as Lancers and Gallager dragged them into the elevator. Upon arriving in the City's Underground Dueling Arena, they were shocked to see Shun Dueling Mukuro Enjō. Shun later explained that he'd arrived alone and had joined the arena to look for strong Duelists, much to Gongenzaka's anger since Gongenzaka believed that he should have looked for the other Lancers first. Gongenzaka tried to keep the tension down between Shun and Dennis and explain to Gallager about the dimensions, but Dennis convinced him to keep it a secret. Learning about Riding Duels, Dennis was set up to Duel Shun, the plan being that they enter the Friendship Cup to meet many strong Duelists and Duel the Duel King, Jack Atlas. Gongenzaka was still displeased about the arrangements, namely the greed and gambling of the spectators, but he watched the Riding Duel with Gallager. When Security arrived and interrupted the Riding Duel, Gongenzaka tried to escape with Gallager, but was cut off by a materialized "Gate Blocker" and arrested. Gongenzaka was sent to the Facility with Dennis and Shun, but Shun was put in solitary for fighting on the first day that they spent there. He later witnessed the bullying of two new prisoners, who were unable to pay card bribes since their Decks had been stolen before they were arrested, and angrily intimidated and bribed the blonde Security guard into keeping the two safe. The two prisoners developed immense respect for Gongenzaka as a result. Yūya and Shingo, along with two Commons, Crow Hogan and Shinji Weber were placed in their cell, having been arrested the day after Gong was. Gong told the two prisoners that he'd saved to stop acting unseemly before tearfully embracing Yūya, having never thought that he'd see his friend again. He introduced everyone to one another, but had to admit to them that he wasn't the "boss" of the prisoners. Later, after Yūya, Shingo, Crow and Shinji were bullied in the food rooms, Gongenzaka urged them not to fight, as they would only be sent to solitary and reassured them that they would share their food. Gongenzaka later explained to the group that they could use their cards as bribes in order to receive better treatment, and revealed that he had done so for his fellow prisoners. The blonde Security guard then took them to Chojiro Tokumatsu, the "boss" of the prisoners, who demanded that they hand over their cards to ensure their comfort. Gongenzaka refused to hand over his cards for such a purpose and watched Yūya and Tokumatsu's Duel, reassuring the two prisoners that it would be okay. After Yūya's victory, Chojiro held an Entertainment Duel Tournament between himself, Yūya and Shingo. Gongenzaka took notice of both Yūya's despondent mood and Crow's secrecy, and he inquired Crow about the events. Learning that Crow, Shinji, and recent arrival Damon intended to break out of prison, he was apparently able to convince them to work with the Lancers in doing so and alerted Yūya to Crow's decision. Gongenzaka then went to break Shun out of his cell, but Shun had already escaped and they briefly clashed in the corridor. Gongenzaka used his sandals to knock out a recovering guard and followed Shun to find their Duel Disks. He attempted to intervene during Yūya and Shingo's Duel with the Arrest Corps, but the effects of their "Goyo King" prevented Gong's attack lock and he was forced to end his turn. Shun joined the Duel and defeated the Arrest Corps with "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon". They met up with Dennis, Serena, Shinji, Crow and Damon, and prepared to swim away from the Facility, but Tony, Damon's friend and their contact, had been captured by Jean-Michel Roger, who had Security recapture the group. The Executive Council then intervened, ordering the group to be brought to them. Once there, Yūya revealed their intents and origins to the Council, backed up by Reiji, who had already met with the Council. The Council had the group enter the Friendship Cup to prove their skills and intents. Deck Superheavy Samurai Duels Navigation Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Standard Category:Protagnist